The Rain
by NeferNeferi
Summary: Yami's not acting like himself anymore. Mera wonders what's wrong and starts investigating. When she finds out, she has to seek a way to solve the problem or she'll lose Yami forever. What will happen? Set in the present Yami Y.XOC YamiXOC
1. Chapter 1

The Rain

Neferi: Hello everyone, here's a short story I wrote on a few rainy days around home.

Mera: That's right and with the help of a friend Neferi decided to post it here.

Neferi: Here's the disclaimer: I don't own YGO but I do own a few characters. I also don't own YYH.

&&

It was a Monday afternoon in Domino. Rain poured down the skies all over the city and people were seen walking around covering themselves with umbrellas. Mostly couples were those who walked around, laughing and holding hands, not caring about the weather. Mera watched out the window from the Urameshi apartment and sighed. Her Pharaoh had been depressed and also pissed off since last week, and he wasn't paying attention to her. He was not being caring but instead cold and arrogant, just like Seto himself used to be. That brought Mera great pain in the heart and she needed to ease that ache soon.

"Mera I'm going out with Keiko" said her brother peering through the open door of her room.

"Alright big brother, have fun" replied the girl as she stared out the window.

She heard footsteps walk away and then the door closed. Yusuke was already out.

'Yami how I wish you would be the same as always' thought Mera 'Sadly you haven't said anything to me and I don't know how to help you'.

The girl made up her mind and went to talk with the Pharaoh, whom was on top of the apartments alone, watching Domino in rain. Yami sat on the border of the apartment looking at Domino as rain poured down. He observed how the happy couples walked away and how they kissed below the rain. He was getting wet, he wasn't using an umbrella and he didn't care. Lately he didn't care about anything at all, not his health, not even Mera. Yami heard the door behind him open and then close. Then footsteps approaching, to which he didn't pay attention.

"You're getting wet" said Mera in a soft voice "Cover yourself, you'll get sick".

"I don't care if I get sick" replied Yami harshly.

"Perhaps you don't, but I do" she replied gently approaching him slowly.

"Why would you care about me if I don't?" he asked coldly now.

Gentle hands were laid on one of his shoulders and on his back as Mera knelt beside him, also letting the rain drops fall on her.

"Because I simply do, I care for you Yami" stated Mera as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"You care for me?" replied Yami sarcastically "Is as if you said that you had gone to space without the need of a suit to give you oxigen".

"I'm not lying Yami" said Mera looking at him with caring eyes "I could never lie to you".

"Yes, just as nobody could ever lie" snapped Yami.

Mera closed her eyes and sighed. She had no idea of what was wrong with him but it was making her feel bad. Yami felt as her hands were removed from him and then something warm covered him. A blanket Mera had brought just for him.

"That will keep you warm" she said softly.

Yami snorted "I don't need anything".

"Come on, let's go inside, the weather is getting worse" stated Mera.

Lighting had started to appear and what were gentle drops of rain turned into a huge amount of rain drops, hitting the skin and pavement rather hard and turning into annoying drops.

"Very well" agreed Yami standing up.

He stood up and followed Mera downstairs to the apartment. She entered followed by him and closed the door.

"Change into dry clothes and give me the wet ones" she said gently to him.

Yami almost glared at her but turned around and entered a room. After a few minutes he came out carrying his wet clothes, wearing dry ones. He was dressed as usual except that this time he was wearing black.

"Here" he said giving her the bundle of wet clothes.

Mera took it away and put them in the dryer. As she walked out of the room they had for a laundry Yami was walking over to the door.

"I'm going back home" he stated opening the door.

The former Pharaoh walked away and closed the door behind him, saying no goodbyes to his Queen. Mera sighed wearily and sat down on the couch in the living room.

'How can I help you when you won't let me?' she thought as she toyed with a strand of her long, shiny and dark hair.

Just then the phone rang and she went over to the kitchen to get it.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Mera?" asked Seto's voice "Are you alright?".

"Yes, why do you ask?" answered Mera.

"Your voice is trembling, it sounds as if you're nervous or worried" answered Seto.

"I'm alright Seto, don't worry about me" said the young girl "Why are you calling?".

"I wanted to know if you were alright, last time I saw you you looked sad and that worries me" answered Seto.

"I'm tired Seto so don't worry" she lied "But I'll call you if I don't feel well, to speak with you, is that ok with you?".

"Yes" answered Seto "Well, I have to go, take care".

"I will" assured Mera "You too take care".

Then both hung up. Mera walked over to the couch and sat down like before.

'I'm going to help Yami but I need someone else to help me, if not then there's nothing I can do' thought Mera 'I will call her and ask for her help'.

&&

Neferi: That's all I have for now, I'll post more soon.

Mera: Please review and keep reading.


	2. Chapter 2

The Rain

Neferi: Another chappie. Let's get on with it.

Mera: Disclaimer: NeferNeferi doesn't own YGO nor Katrina Kamera, she's property of her good friend LoveLiesBleeding2 and she thanks her for letting her use Katrina. Neferi also doesn't own YYH.

* * *

Mera reached out for her cell phone, which was placed on the table next to where she sat, and dialed the number of a very dear friend. Her friend picked up instantly.

"Hey Mera, how are you?" asked Katrina Kamera.

"Katrina I need your help, would you mind passing by the apartment?" said Mera.

"I don't mind at all Mera, I'll be there in a few minutes" stated Katrina.

"Very well" said Mera.

They both hung up. Mera stood up and walked over to her bedroom. She turned her radio on and played a Trans CD, her favorite music to dance. Music helped her cheer up, that is, of course, depending on what she's listening. Mera looked out the window again. Raindrops hit the window as down on the road cars passed and people walked on the side walk. The rain wouldn't stop until next week, at least that was what the weather forecasters said. Just then the bell rang.

"Coming" said Mera walking to the door.

She opened it and was greeted by Katrina, who gave her a hug.

"What's wrong Mera? You sounded worried on the phone" she said as she closed the door behind her.

Mera invited her to the living room and while both were there she told Katrina about Yami.

"I can believe that Yami might be angry but that he's treating you like that?" said Katrina "It's hard to believe".

"But he is treating me like that, and that is caused by something he's feeling, I still don't know if he's depressed or angry" replied Mera worriedly "And that is why I need your help".

"What can I do for you?" asked Katrina.

"Trina I need you to come with me to the Kame Game Shop, perhaps if we speak to Mr. Mutou he might tell us something about Yami" answered Mera.

"That's a good idea Mera" said Katrina "But I don't think he will know something, after all, you're the closest to him of all of us".

"That might be true, but it doesn't hurt to try, doesn't it?" said Mera.

Katrina smiled "You're right, come on, let's go".

Mera stood up and put her sneakers on. She was wearing just some jeans and a red tee that said 'Don't mess with me or else' in black. They grabbed an umbrella and walked over to the Game Shop.

"For the gods' sake, cheer up Mera, we'll help Yami and everything we'll be alright again" said Katrina.

The girl had made Mera smile now.

"That's the Mera I know, one that is always willing to do anything for her friends" smiled Katrina.

"Thanks Trina, you're the best" smiled Mera.

Both of them walked together towards the Game Shop, men staring at both without discretion. Both girls simply ignored them, as long as they didn't touch anything they weren't supposed to. They stopped on a light and waited for the path to be safe so they could cross. Two men stopped next to Mera. She was chatting animatedly with Katrina until she suddenly shuddered. She turned on her heel, her mysterious dark-brown eyes flashing with warning. Mera took no time to smack both men across the face.

"How dare you touch me!" she exclaimed angrily.

"You're very beautiful girl, I couldn't resist" smirked one of them.

Katrina glared daggers at them and said "Don't do that again!".

Then she and Mera blinked. Where had the other man gone? The answer came when Katrina punched him right on the nose. He had also touched her.

"You pervert!" exclaimed Katrina angrily.

The man chuckled as he rubbed his cheek "We like fierce women".

"And we like decent men so that means you don't qualify" replied Mera shifting her gaze between both men.

Both of them chuckled in unison and smirked evilly "Oh?".

"Yes oh, back off assholes" said a male voice.

Mera and Katrina smiled. Yusuke was there, and there was nothing that might piss him more than when someone was bothering his friends, especially his sister.

"So what's it gonna be?" asked Yusuke standing next to Katrina.

"Come on, do you have to call someone to protect you?" said a man to Katrina.

"We didn't call him, he just came" smirked Katrina "And we don't mind him, in fact, he might put you through more pain than the one we were going to put you through".

"So goodbye" waved Mera smiling "Thanks big bro".

"No problem baby sis" smiled Yusuke "Bye Kamera".

Both girls crossed the street and kept advancing on their path.

"I honestly prefer to leave them to Yusuke, today I'm not in mood to fight" said Mera as they approached the Game Shop.

"I could see that, you were going easy on the guy, you only smacked him" replied Katrina.

"You were also going easy Trina" smiled Mera.

Katrina chuckled "We're here".

They had arrived at the Game Shop. Mera closed the umbrella and followed Katrina inside.

"Hi Mr. Mutou" greeted both in unison.

"Oh hello Katrina, Mera, what brings you here?" smiled Mr. Mutou.

"We're here to ask you if you know what's happening to Yami" answered Katrina.

"I'm sorry but I don't know anything" answered Mr. Mutou.

"I see..." said Mera "Well, is Yami here?".

"Yes, he's upstairs" answered Grandpa.

"Trina would you wait here?" asked Mera to her friend.

"Sure" answered Katrina.

Mera nodded and went upstairs. When she found his room she knocked on the door.

"Come in" replied his voice from inside.

Mera opened the door and peered inside. Yami was lying on his bed apparently staring at the ceiling. He moved his head and his gaze landed on Mera. He snorted.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

* * *

Neferi: End of chappie, we'll see what happens next later!


	3. Chapter 3

The Rain

Neferi: Here's the next part, hope you like it!

Mera: Disclaimer: NeferNeferi doesn't own YGO nor YYH, nor Katrina Kamera, she's property of LoveLiesBleeding2, a very good friend who let Neferi use her. She's grateful for that.

* * *

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"I want to know what's wrong with you" answered Mera slipping inside the room and closing the door behind her.

"You want to know what's wrong with me" repeated Yami standing up.

Mera nodded as Yami approached her. He stood in front of her and met her gaze. Emotionless dark-brown orbs met mysterious violet-crimson orbs.

"You should know what's wrong" he murmured as he made the distance between their faces less.

"I don't know, that's why I ask" murmured Mera as she tried to keep her breathing normal.

But the thing is that he was making her rather nervous. Yes, Yami liked to make her lose her cool but it wasn't in the same way he was acting now. Mera moved her head to the left and didn't move away since Yami kept his arms at either side of her, preventing her from doing so. He placed his face against part of hers gently, his lips running her cheek.

Yami chuckled almost evilly as Mera shuddered "Well then let me answer you, perhaps what's happening to me is your fault".

"How can it be my fault?" asked Mera trying to move away in vain.

Yami chuckled again "It has to do with you my love, it has to do with you entirely. What is happening to me is that you have betrayed me".

"Betray you? In what?" asked Mera again, now struggling harder to move away.

"You have betrayed me my love, you have betrayed the love I have for you" answered Yami as he kept her steady "You betrayed me with Seto Kaiba".

"Me? Betray you? Never! You're talking lies Yami!" exclaimed Mera "And let go of me!".

"I wonder how many times Seto Kaiba had you like this..." whispered Yami on her ear.

"Not a single one! Don't mistake me for what I am not!" replied Mera alarmed "Let me go this instant Yami!".

"If I don't then what are you going to do to me?" asked Yami looking at her.

'Trina help!' thought Mera.

She wouldn't bear if she hit Yami, there was no way she would harm even a single strand of his hair. And Yami was taking advantage of that.

"Nothing, I guessed correctly" he smirked "And why would you want me to let go? Deep within you you're enjoying every bit of this".

"I swear by mother Isis that if you try something again you might meet with something you won't like!" warned Mera.

Yami chuckled "Is that so?".

"Yes" answered Mera.

"I wonder what it is, curiosity has entered my mind" replied Yami toying with her hair.

"You won't like it Yami, I told you" answered Mera.

"Let's see if I don't" he whispered on her ear, making her shudder.

He leaned in and gave her a forceful kiss. Just then he was slapped really hard!

"I might not like hurting you Yami, but if it's to keep my dignity I will!" stated Mera "I'm sorry I had to slap you but you have pushed my limits for the first time!".

* * *

Neferi: End of chappie!

Mera: -glares at Yami who's sitting on a corner- I'm angry with him.

Neferi: Please review and keep reading so Mera can do something about it and to see Yami's reaction.


	4. Chapter 4

The Rain

Neferi: I'm back! Disclaimer: I don't own YGO nor YYH, nor Katrina Kamera, she's property of my good friend LoveLiesBleeding2 and I thank her for letting me use her.

* * *

The girl opened the door and when she was about to walk out Yami pulled her over to him.

"You're not going anywhere Mera" he told her as they both struggled, he to keep her in his grasp and she to get away.

"Mera is getting late, I need to go to the supermarket" said Katrina's voice from the door "And you promised you'll go with me".

Yami let Mera go as he heard the remark. Mera walked over to the door and out the room. Katrina was standing there waiting for Mera.

"Hello Katrina" greeted Yami as he looked at her from the door.

"Hi Yami" she smiled at him "Mera are you ready to go?".

"Just one second" said Mera.

She turned on her heel and looked at Yami.

"When you feel like talking then call me, I'm willing to come see you" stated Mera "Goodbye my Pharaoh and may the gods bless you".

Then she and Katrina walked downstairs.

"Goodbye Mr. Mutou" they said in unison again.

Both girls walked out of the Game Shop, aware that Yami was watching them from the window up in his room.

"Thanks for getting me out Trina, I was having a problem with Yami" thanked Mera as they walked below the umbrella "I had to slap him".

"What did he do?" asked Katrina looking at him.

"I was walking to the door and he pulled me back, then you came" answered Mera "And I also know what's wrong with him".

"What is it?" asked Katrina again as they turned on a corner.

"He thinks I'm making out with Seto" answered Mera before she sighed.

"You making out with Seto? That's something I won't believe. But apparently Yami does" replied Katrina "I wonder who told him that lie…?"

"I don't know but Yami had a jealousy attack and was making me feel miserable and others" replied Mera "I don't know what to do, he might not want to see me again".

"Perhaps you don't know what to do but I do" smiled Katrina "Come on, let's go to your apartment and let me handle things from there".

"Alright" agreed Mera, wondering what Katrina had in mind.

They got to the apartment a few minutes later and settled down comfortably. Katrina did a simple call to a friend and then decided to sit down and duel with Mera.

"Ok, I start" said Mera.

She drew a card and the proceeded to do her play.

"I place a card face down and summon Gemini Elf in ATK (attack) mode" said Mera. (Gemini Elf 1900/900) "Your move".

"Alright" said Katrina drawing a card "I play a monster in DEF (defense) mode and two cards face down, your turn".

Mera nodded and drew a card "I place two more cards face down and sacrifice my Gemini Elf to send Summoned Skull to the field (2500/1200) and I attack your face down monster".

"I activate Mirror Force" countered Katrina "This trap will destroy all monsters in ATK mode on your side of the field".

So she destroyed Summoned Skull.

"My turn, I sacrifice my DEF monster, which is Spirit of the Harp (800/2000) to send Gyakuteno Megami to the field (1800/2000)" said Katrina placing the fairy on the field "And I attack your Life Points directly".

"Not so fast, I activate Magic Cylinder" countered Mera "This trap will keep my LP safe and make you receive the battle damage".

"In that case I activate Seven Tools of The Bandit" countered Katrina "By paying a 1000 of my LP I negate the effect of a trap card".

"And I also activate my Seven Tools" said Mera "So I end up the chain and let my trap card get activated".

Score: Katrina: 1200, Mera: 3000.

"My move" said Mera drawing her card "I summon Giant Orc in ATK mode (2200/0) and attack Megami".

"I activate Negate ATK" said Katrina "This trap will negate your attack and end your battle phase".

"I'll keep on my turn, I'm not finished yet. My monster always goes into DEF mode every time it attacks for one whole turn, to finish my turn I place one card face down" said Mera.

"Alright, here it goes" said Katrina drawing her card. She smiled "I'm about to win this duel! First I activate Monster Reborn to bring your Summoned Skull from the Graveyard and I equip it with Fairy Meteor Crush. This magic card allows me to substract the battle damage that occurs when your monster is in DEF mode, that means you'll receive 2500 damage since your monster has 0 DEF points. Now I attack your Orc with my Skull".

"And I activate Negate ATK" smiled Mera "Too bad you won't win this turn Trina".

"I end my turn" said Katrina.

"Allow me to finish this duel Trina, I play a Magic Card, Change of Heart! It allows me to control one of your monsters, and I want my Skull. Then I play another Magic Card, Black Luster Ritual. I must sacrifice monsters who's stars equal at least 8, I sacrifice my Skull, who has six stars and my Orc, who has four stars to bring forth Black Luster Soldier! (3000/2500). And now I attack your Megami!" said Mera "You receive 1200 points of damage".

"You won this duel my friend so I want a rematch" smiled Katrina.

'I see Mera's cheering up, that's good' she thought.

They did 5 more duels and now the girls were tied, each had won three duels. Just then somebody knocked on the door. Mera went and opened it to find Joey there.

"Hello Joey" smiled Mera.

"Hiya Mera" he smiled after he had kissed her cheek.

Mera let him get in and he greeted Katrina. Katrina had called Joey so he could go and convince Yami that Mera was notdating Seto Kaiba. She had a very well formulated plan.

"Alright, I'll go" agreed Joey "I know moneybags it's not in Domino this week so that won't help much. I'll do my best Mera".

"I thank you Joey" nodded Mera "And please, give Yami this".

Mera gave him an envelope, which Joey took.

"I'll be sure to" he smiled reassuringly.

He turned around and left to the Game Shop.

'I hope my plan works' thought Katrina as Mera watched Joey from the window of her bedroom walk away under an umbrella since the rain had not ceased.

'I hope that what I sent Yami helps' thought Mera sadly as she sighed.

"Hey Mera" called Katrina from the bedroom door.

Mera turned to look at her "Yes?".

"Want to untie our scores in duels?" asked Katrina smiling.

"That sounds good" smiled Mera.

* * *

Neferi: Read and review! 


	5. Chapter 5

The Rain

Neferi: Here's the next chappie and it's the last! Disclaimer: I don't own YGO nor YYH nor Katrina Kamera, she's property of my good friend LoveLiesBleeding2 and I thank her a lot for letting me use her OC.

* * *

So the girls kept on dueling while Joey went to speak with Yami. When he got to the Game Shop Mr. Mutou let him in and he went directly to Yami's room. After knocking the door Yami let him in.

"What is it?" asked Yami looking at Joey.

"I heard you and Mera are fighting" answered Joey.

Yami's expression changed to one with anger.

"I believe she forgot what is privacy" he said turning around and sitting on the bed.

"And I believe you forgot asking to her first about the matter, because maybe what has reached your ears is a lie" replied Joey sitting on the desk's chair.

"So you're on her side" stated Yami eyeing him.

"I am because I believe Mera, I doubt she would ever make out with rich boy 'cause I'm well aware that she is devoted to you" replied Joey looking at Yami "And you well know that she is".

Yami looked at him but said nothing.

"I came here from her part because she wants to clear things out Yami, she misses you and if you haven't noticed, she's suffering" continued Joey "And by the look in your eyes right now you also miss her. You want to be with her, isn't that right?".

Yami didn't reply, he just looked out the window.

"Think about what I told you, do your own digging in the matter and find out" said Joey "I better go, Serenity was waiting for me to go to the market".

He turned around to leave the room but then remembered something "Oh yeah, Mera told me to give you this".

He took out the envelope and gave it to Yami, who looked at it.

"See ya later" waved Joey walking away.

Yami stared at the envelope and finally opened it. The first thing he found was a photograph of him and Mera. They were both smiling, Yami was standing behind Mera with his arms around her. Yami put the picture aside and then took out a letter addressed to him. He read it:

Dear Yami:

I'm deeply regretting slapping you earlier because it also hurts me to have to cause pain to the ones I love in order to keep my dignity. I apologize for that. Also I want you to know that I miss you dearly and that I wish everything would be fine between us. I don't know how told you that I was making out with Seto but those are lies. I have proof that they are lies Yami so let me show them. Call Kaiba Corp. and ask for Seto Kaiba, the truth lies in that call. If you want to see me again after making that call then meet me at the park in front of the fountain at 4:30 p.m. today. I'll be waiting for you up to 5 o'clock. If you don't come then I understand. I hope this letter gets to you in time and that it is not lost for it is very important to me.

I love you with all my heart:

Mera

In his heart, Yami hoped that Mera's words were true so he decided to call Kaiba.

"Kaiba Corp. in what may I serve you?" asked a secretary.

"Yes, is Kaiba there?" asked Yami.

"Who is this that is speaking?" asked the secretary politely.

"Yami Mutou" he answered.

"Yes Mr. Mutou, I'll transfer your call to him" announced the secretary.

Yami only waited a few moments and then he was answered.

"Mokuba Kaiba here, what's up Yami?" answered the little brother.

"Mokuba? What are you doing there? Where's your brother?" asked Yami.

"It's funny you ask Yami, Seto went to a business trip last week" answered Mokuba smiling "And he won't return yet until three days".

Mera waited for Yami under her umbrella in the accorded place. She was wearing black boots now and a tan colored coat that reached her knees that covered the lace-half sleeve jean dress she wore, since the day was getting colder. The girl looked impatiently at her watch.

'Only five minutes until it's five o'clock' she thought impatiently 'What if Yami doesn't show up? No! Think positively, he will come'.

She waited patiently and heard the clock in the park strike five. She knew Yami very well, he would have been there already, he was very responsible and liked to get early to a place where he was going to see someone. So he was not going to be there.

'I understand' thought Mera as tears filled her eyes 'At least I try'.

She turned around and started running as the tears made their way down her cheeks. Then she stumbled with something and fell to the floor. The girl landed straight on her stomach as the umbrella slipped away from her hands and fell beside her.

'Yami…why are you not here…?' she thought as she started sobbing and covered her face with her hands, not caring if she had fallen or if her knees were bleeding for she had injured herself.

"May I help you?" said a voice to her.

A hand took hers and helped her sit down as the kind person took the umbrella. Then the person cleaned her tears. Mera looked at him/her.

"Yami" she said softly as she threw herself in his arms.

"Sorry I'm late love, the traffic was terrible and I couldn't cross the streets as fast as I wanted. The drivers wouldn't let me cross" he smiled as he squeezed the girl gently in his arms "You're getting more wet than what you are right now, let me take you home, I don't want you getting sick".

"I'm so glad you came" she whispered softly.

Yami smiled again "I'm glad to be back with you Mera, but let's go".

He helped her stand up and putting an arm around her both walked away to the Urameshi apartment. Yami held her close to him, trying that Mera wouldn't feel too cold on the way home while he held the umbrella with the other hand.

"When we get home I'll treat your injuries, you have a few scratches that look bad" he said as they crossed a street.

They got to the apartment sooner than what they thought. As Yami closed the door behind him Mera took off her wet jacket and went to put it on the laundry.

"Wait a moment" said Yami picking her up "I'll take that and you will stay here".

He set her down on the sofa. Then he walked away. A few moments later he came back with the first aid kit and two towels. He gave one to Mera, who instantly began to dry her arms and legs.

"Alright, let's see…" murmured Yami sitting down on the floor and looking at one of her knees.

He noticed that the dress she wore was slightly short. Yami shook his head and started working on her knees.

"That hurts" murmured Mera softly as she passed the towel on her arms.

"You're not showing any pain" he replied looking at her.

"That's my way" stated Mera.

After he had treated her knees and another scratches he found he let Mera change into more dry clothes. He sat down on the sofa and sighed.

'I'm glad she's alright' he thought 'That she's with me again'.

Mera entered the living room wearing some jeans, flip flops and a shirt that said '_Don't stare too much or I might get you burned_'. Yami chuckled as the girl sat down beside him.

"I'm sorry" he said gently as he brought Mera closer to him.

Mera nuzzled her head on his upper chest "It's alright".

Yami kissed her forehead and then his lips traveled to hers. They kissed each other fervently for a little while. When things were getting a little heated up a knock was heard on the door. Mera parted from the kiss and cursed under her breath.

"Shoot" she murmured.

"Ra' damn it, can't we have some quality time around here without being interrupted?" said Yami a little irritated.

"Apparently not" said Mera standing up.

She made it to the door and opened it to receive Joey who was dragging Katrina.

"I figure you and Yami might be here so we came by to chat for a while" he smiled as Katrina crossed her arms in disapproval.

"Come in" said Mera politely.

Both entered and Joey went over to the living room while Katrina talked with Mera.

"I told him not to come because you might be having a moment but he kept insisting until he finally dragged me here" said Katrina "I'm sorry Mera".

"Don't worry" said Mera "I suppose Yami will get him later for that".

They all sat down on the living room and chatted for a while. The rain kept on falling outside the apartment. As the others talked Mera looked out a nearby window.

'I'm glad to have good friends like this' she thought 'That help me through my problems and are there when I need them. I feel blessed by that and I thank the gods'.

"Are you alright?" asked Yami softly looking at her.

"Yes" the girl smiled at him.

Yami went over to her and gave her hug from behind and both stared out the window as the rain poured down the skies all over the city and people were seen walking around covering themselves with umbrellas.

The End

* * *

Neferi: Hope you like it, review!


End file.
